Pinepaw's determination
by Flashstrike9906
Summary: As Lakefall's son gets older, he has to face immense teasing when the truth about his father's origins gets out, as he faces those problems, he also has to deal with falling in love, will he give in or will he hold his head high and push through?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_**Here it is Pinepaw's determination! Whoooo whooo, fans screaming whoooooooooooo whoooooooooo, okay it will pick up…. 2 moons after his birth, anyway here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer Juniperfall, Wishkit, and Hawkkit belong to Schmilroy, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**_

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **Leader** : Bluestar- blue gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle **Apprentice** Firepaw (Shared mentorship with Lakefall)

 **Deputy** Redtail small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail Apprentice Dustpaw

Medicine cat Spottedleaf beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat

 **Warriors**

Lionheart magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane **Apprentice** Graypaw

Tigerclaw Dig dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws **Apprentice** Ravenpaw

Whitestorm big white tom **Apprentice** Sandpaw

Darkstripe sleek black and gray tabby tom

Longtail pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind swift tabby tom

Willowpelt very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Bloodfall black tom with dark ginger paws and dark ginger tipped tail, ice-blue eyes

Lakefall big tan tom with a white under belly, white paws, dark blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sandpaw pale ginger she-cat

Dustpaw dark brown tabby tom

Ravenpaw small skinny tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white tipped tail

Graypaw long-haired solid gray tom

Firepaw handsome ginger tom

 **Queens**

Frostfur beautiful white coat she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenflower pale ginger she-cat

Speckletail pale tabby she-cat, and the oldest nursery queen

Juniperfall brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mousefur small dusky brown she-cat with eyes the color of sun-lit ice

 **Elders**

Halftail big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt small black and white tom

One-eye pale gray she-cat oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail once tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Line break

Pinekit opened his eyes to find his brother still asleep, boring! He looked over at Juniperfall's nest, it was empty, which meant that they were up, and he could play, he stood up as carefully as possibly as not to wake Harekit and Mousefur, and exited the nursery.

Wishkit and Hawkkit were playing while Juniperfall was watching them, he walked over to them, and tried to talk to them, but they crashed into him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Pinekit!" Wishkit exclaimed

"Are you okay?" meowed Hawkkit, "we didn't mean to crash into you."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Pinefall tried to keep himself from laughing, "But you have to admit that was funny!"

"Yeah it was!" exclaimed Wishkit

Just then Harekit came out and tackled his brother.

"Got you!"

"I don't think I can take any more tackling." Pinekit meowed, "Can you please get off me!"

"No, not until you say, I'm the best tackler."

"No1 I will never say that!"

Lakefall who was watching the whole thing came over and plucked Harekit off Pinekit.

"No! put me down Lakefall!" Harekit exclaimed, "I gotta make him say I'm the better tackler!"

"No, you don't" Lakefall meowed while setting him down

As Harekit tried to tackle Pinekit again, Lakefall stopped him with his paw.

"Don't you have something to say to Pinekit?"

"Yes, Sorry Pinekit." Harekit sighed

"It's okay." Pinekit assured his brother, "Now how about we play some Mossball?"

"Okay!"

As they rushed off with Wishkit and Hawkkit, Pinekit had to admit he had the best life ever!


	2. Shattered world

**I know I'm doing a lot more chapters then I normally would, but writing is just the thing that makes me feel happy now, so here's another chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer Juniperfall, Wishpaw, and Hawkpaw belong to Schmilroy, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter**

4 moons pasted quickly for Wishkit, Hawkkit, Pinekit, and Harekit, and before they knew it, it was time for them to be made apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Bluestar, "Wishkit, Hawkkit, Pinekit, and Harekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprentices.

"Wishkit step forward, until the day you receive your warrior name you will be known as Wishpaw, your mentor will be Willowpelt, Willowpelt you have proven yourself to be a quick-thinker and quick-witted, pass these skills onto your apprentice."

"Hawkkit step forward, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hawkpaw, Lakefall you will train Hawkpaw, you are loyal and fierce in battle pass these skills onto your apprentice."

"Pinekit step forward, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pinepaw, your mentor will be Bloodfall, Bloodfall, you are quick-thinking and brave pass these skills onto your apprentice."

"Harekit step forward, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Harepaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw you have trained Ravenwing to be a loyal warrior, we are entrusting Harepaw to you, train him to be loyal and courageous."

All the kits looked happy with their mentors, after touring the territory, they all met in the apprentice's den, and talked about their mentors.

"Willowpelt is so nice, we're going to get along great!" Wishpaw meowed

"Yeah, well Bloodfall's so cool, I'll be a warrior before all of you!" Boasted Pinepaw

"Oh really?" asked Harepaw, "Tigerclaw's the best warriors in the clans, so I'll be a warrior before all of you!"

"No! Lakefall's the best warrior in the clan!"

Hawkpaw and Harepaw continued to bicker about who's mentor was the best, as Pinepaw and Wishpaw watched.

"This is never going to end? Is it?" Pinepaw asked Wishpaw

"Nope." Wishpaw said simply

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Pinepaw."

* * *

As Pinepaw bounded out of the apprentices den the next morning, he saw his mentor and Tigerclaw teasing Fireheart for being a kittypet, and Lakefall marching towards them

"HOW dare you tease him for being a kittypet! When you didn't tease me at all for being born in RiverClan and being brought to ThunderClan!" as he finished the statement the whole clan went silent as Lakefall realized his mistake.

And just barely out of the apprentice's den Pinepaw's world shattered.


	3. Training

**Here is another chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pinepaw wasn't sure Bloodfall would want to be his mentor after his father was revealed to be RiverClan, but Bloodfall walked over to him anyway.**

 **"Time to train." Bloodfall meowed, "Come."**

 **They padded out of camp and went to the training hollow where Bloodfall showed him some moves and Pinepaw complied silently, which surprised Bloodfall, Pinepaw always had at least something to say.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah I…I'm fine."**

 **"No, you're not, what's is wrong." Demanded Bloodfall**

 **"It's Lakefall, he was born in RiverClan."**

 **"The reason the truth about him coming out is my fault." Pinepaw looked confused, "He told a few cats me among them, the statement he made was directed at me, so it's my fault."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yes, I shouldn't have been teasing Fireheart, now let's train."**

 **Pinepaw was still silent for most of it but put in an occasional comment, things didn't get better for him when he got back to camp, he saw Spottedpaw flirting with Wishpaw, and cats staring at him, when Hawkpaw saw him he smiled and walked over.**

 **"How are you?" Hawkpaw asked him**

 **"Fine." Pinepaw answered, "Just tired."**

 **"Really? It's not that late."**

 **"I dunno, I just want to think."**

 **He walked out of camp, thinking**

 **Wishpaw likes Spottedpaw, Spottedpaw likes Wishpaw, Lakefall is RiverClan, I'm a half-clan cat, Bloodfall knew,**

Then he walked into Swiftpaw.

"Watch where you're going, fish-eater!"

"Hey! I'm ThunderClan through and through." Pinepaw tried to sound brave but failed

"No, you're not!" Swiftpaw snarled, "I bet Lakefall is going to take you and Harepaw and join RiverClan, I bet he was just a spy!"

Swiftpaw started to hit him, for about an hour, Swiftpaw hit him, when he was finally done. He snarled

"You're going to say you fell into a thorn bush, and not tell any one about this, got it?"

"Yes, Swiftpaw."

"Good, now go!"

When He came back to camp, Wishpaw and Hawkpaw came running up to him.

"Are you okay?" Wishpaw asked sniffing his wounds

"Yeah I just fell into a thorn bush." Pinepaw said remembering what Swiftpaw had said

"A thorn bush?" Hawkpaw asked

"yeah, and every time I moved I got a new scratch."

"Well let's get you to Yellowfang."

Wishpaw and Hawkpaw both got on his side and helped support him as they walked to Yellowfang's den

"What did you do now?" asked Yellowfang sounding irritable

"I fell into a thorn bush."

"Right." Yellowfang said sounding like she didn't believe him, "Let's get those wounds covered."

As Yellowfang went on tending to his words he kept thinking about what had happened, that morning and how he got his wounds, Yellowfang finished but wanted to keep him in the medicine den for the night just to make sure.

* * *

The next morning, Yellowfang let him go back to training and advising him not to do anything too strenuous, when Bloodfall told him they would be training with Swiftpaw and Longtail, his heart stopped, he couldn't endure another torture session.

"Bloodfall?"

"yeah."

"Can we go hunting today?"

"Any particular reason?"

"No."

"Then we will train with Swiftpaw and Longtail, is there something you're not telling me?"

Remembering what Swiftpaw had said the day before not telling any one about it, he quickly thought up a lie

"No, I just want to learn how to hunt."

"Fine, but we still have to go to the sandy hollow to tell Longtail and I have to teach you the hunter's crouch, as they went on, Pinepaw felt sad.

What kind of a warrior am I shaping out to be?

 **There we go! Chapter 2! Bye**


	4. Pinefoot

**Chapter 3**

Pinepaw followed Bloodfall to the sandy hollow, and listened when Bloodfall told Longtail they were going hunting instead, and the whole time he felt Swiftpaw's eyes on him, watching his every move, Bloodfall called his name and showed him the hunting crouch.

After many failed attempts at catching prey, he finally got a mouse, sure it was a fat one but so what, it was prey, at least, he and Bloodfall headed back to camp, when they got there, and he put his prey on the pile Wishpaw and Hawkpaw congratulated him on getting his first prey.

He started to look around for Harepaw, but couldn't see him.

"Where's Harepaw?" Pinepaw asked Hawkpaw

"Oh, he's never around anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he's always hanging out around Tigerclaw." Wishpaw hissed, "We're gonna have two warriors like Tigerclaw when Harepaw's done training."

As if on cue Harepaw came up to them.

"Come on Pinepaw you're not gonna hang around these kittypet lovers, are you?"

"They're out friends! And being a kittypet lover isn't such a terrible thing." Pinepaw defended them

"Oh, so you'd rather hang out with them rather then me." He meowed

"You're being a jerk Harepaw, I would much rather be with them rather then you!" he hissed, "Right now."

"No, you'd just rather be around _her_ then me."

As Harepaw stalked back to Tigerclaw, he smirked at the three apprentices, he is gaining more to his side, sure he had failed to draw Ravenwing, but he would not fail with Harepaw, his plan was already working.

"He hates me." Pinepaw mumbled

"No, he doesn't." Wishpaw assured him, "What did he mean about her?"

"Umm, oh look at that Swiftpaw's calling me, bye!"

* * *

Swiftpaw bulling Pinepaw lasted for 3 moons longer, until one day he devised a new strategy, he would ask someone to meet him at the place where he was being bullied, and then when Swiftpaw started to hurt him, they would come and save him.

"Hey Runningwind, can you meet me at Owl tree?" He asked the swift tabby

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you alone."

"Ok, when?"

"Um, sundown."

"Um okay."

As he and Swiftpaw set out, Runningwind went to talk to Wishpaw.

"I have to go on patrol, will you meet Pinepaw at Owl tree at sundown?"

"Why does he want to meet there?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and find out?" he mewed, "He just left the camp if you hurry you can catch up."

Wishpaw scampered off, a lot had happened in the last moon, Fireheart had become deputy, and Tigerclaw had been exiled, Lionheart had died in a battle, but little did Wishpaw know that would be the last time she saw her father.

As Pinepaw and Swiftpaw arrived at Owl tree, he growled.

"I saw you talking to Runningwind why?!"

"So, I can't talk to cats now?"

He started to hit Pinepaw as, Pinepaw was sent across the clearing, he heard a gasp one that he knew, he looked up and saw Wishpaw standing behind Swiftpaw, where was Runningwind? That didn't matter for now, he had to keep Swiftpaw's attention on him.

He charged at Swiftpaw, claws out, but he was sent flying back.

"You never fight back, what's different today?"

He then noticed that Pinepaw's vision wasn't on him, but on something behind him, he turned around and saw Wishpaw there, he started to march towards her.

"No!" Pinepaw charged and this time wasn't sent back, he sent Swiftpaw back, "Run!" he shouted at Wishpaw.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" she shouted

They continued fighting off Swiftpaw who just kept coming back, finally he collapsed on the ground defeated.

"I'm done being bullied by you, I won't allow it any longer, we're the same size now, I can fight you." He mewed, "I've proved it, no more you hear me?"

"Yes" he whimpered

"Let's go back to camp." Pinepaw said to Wishpaw

"What about him?" Wishpaw asked pointing her muzzle at Swiftpaw

Pinepaw walked over to him and started to tug him forward.

"Go and warn Yellowfang to prepare her herbs." Pinepaw said to her

* * *

She ran off, and by the time Pinepaw arrived back at camp, the whole Clan was gathered around something in the middle of camp, he released Swiftpaw and ran to see what was the matter, in the middle of camp was Runningwind.

He saw Wishpaw being comforted by Spottedpaw, and Hawkpaw standing next to them, he walked over to them and comforted Hawkpaw.

"Let all cats all enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Bluestar the next morning, "Wishpaw filled me in on something that happened last night, and while we mourn for Runningwind, we have a happy ceremony, to do, I have talked with Fireheart and Bloodfall. Pinepaw is worthy for his warrior name."

"Pinepaw step forward." He did so, "I Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Pinepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Pinepaw answered

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pinefoot. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Bluestar rested her muzzle on the newly named Pinefoot, and he licked her shoulder, as the Clan shouted.

"Pinefoot Pinefoot!"

"As in tradition of our ancestors, you will keep a silent vigil, over the camp, but that will not happen until tonight."

"Clan dismissed!" she finished

Pinefoot walked over to his friends and they congratulated him.

"Congrats Pine _foot!"_

"Thanks, too bad Harepaw isn't here to see it."

Harepaw had left the Clan with Tigerclaw, and his family missed him very much.

"Yeah but he made his choice, and now look where he is, a rogue!"

"Yeah!"

The night came and Pinefoot started his vigil


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Pinefoot walked up to Hawkpaw and Wishpaw.

"Remember what I said the first day we were apprentices?"

"No" Hawkpaw said simply

"I said I'd be a warrior before you two." Pinefoot chuckled

They all burst out laughing.

"That's true!" Wishpaw added, "I remember!"

Just then Spottedpelt came up and asked to talk to Pinefoot, Pinefoot excused himself from Wishpaw and Hawkpaw, and followed Spottedpelt.

"What did you want to talk about?" Pinefoot asked him

"I want to apologize for Swiftpaw's behavior towards you." He said, "he had no right to treat you like that."

"It's okay I've already forgiven him." Pinefoot mewed, "he was put aside and dejected."

"what do you mean?"

"he has you for a brother, who got his warrior name before him, you even got the girl."

"got I'll girl?"

"yeah, Wishpaw."

"Aren't you kind of bitter about that?"

"No, besides I promise if anything ever happens to you I will take care of her."

"gee thanks." He said sounding sarcastic, "but really thanks"

"you're welcome" Pinefoot said nodding

They walked back to camp talking about their brothers, they got back to camp and went their separate ways Spottedpelt and Wishpaw went off together, while Pinefoot went on a hunting patrol, to stock up the fresh-kill pile.

On the patrol was Just Juniperfall, Brackenpaw, Graystripe, and Pinefoot, all in all they caught three mice, two voles and in squirrel, when they were walking back, Pinefoot was thinking how quickly Juniperfall had recovered after the death of Runningwind.

But decided not to mention it, when they got back Fireheart was deciding who would go to the gathering.

"Good your back." He mewed as they entered the camp, "Pinefoot you're going to the to the gathering, you too Brackenpaw."

And with that he walked away, leaving the patrol looking after him.

"He used to be so nice." Pinefoot mewed

'I know but he's deputy now." Graystripe answered

Pinefoot went to find his friends, he found Hawkpaw but not Wishpaw.

"Where's Wishpaw?" Pinefoot asked him

"still out with Spottedpelt."

"what's wrong?" Pinefoot asked him

"I have no one special for me, you. Wishpaw, and Spottedpelt each have someone special."

"Me? Who is my special cat?"

"Sedgepaw from RiverClan." He said matter-of-factly, "I've seen you with her at gatherings

"Yeah! She's my niece!" Pinefoot said laughing

Wishpaw came over when he finished his sentence.

"What's so funny?"

"Hawkpaw thinks just because I talk to cats at gatherings I like them!"

"Seriously! That is funny!"

They both continued laughing, with Hawkpaw sitting there looking sour, Pinefoot excused himself and went to the medicine den, with Wishpaw and Hawkpaw staring at his back.

"Swiftpaw?"

"What do you what?" came the gruff reply


	6. Falling

**Chapter 5**

 **the days pasted, and the weather got hotter and drier, when all the sudden a cat shouts.**

 **"FIRE!"**

 **The whole clan went crazy warriors went to the nursery to help carry kits, Lakefall carried Thistlekit(Juniperfall's kit) Pinefoot carried Deerkit, Wishpaw carried Sunkit, and Hawkpaw carried Waspkit.**

 **Pinefoot had grown immensely and was now the size of Tigerclaw, surpassing his father and all the other cats in the Clan, when Wishpaw looked at him, she wondered,**

 **'How is that the Pinekit I knew?'**

 **They ran and ran until they reached Sunning Rocks, Fireheart and Yellowfang went back to get Bramblekit, Halftail, and Patchpelt, they set the kits down and waited for Fireheart.**

 **"Are you okay." Pinefoot heard Spottedpelt ask Wishpaw**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine."**

 **Hawkpaw walked over to him.**

 **"Do you think, their going to be okay?"**

 **Pinefoot looked down at Hawkpaw**

 **"Yeah, I think they will."**

 **Just then they heard a splash, they looked at Sunning Rocks and Deerkit was gone, Pinefoot rushed to the edge to see Deerkit struggling in the water, cats hadn't noticed only he and Hawkpaw had, but they noticed the second bigger splash, as Pinefoot dived in.**

 **He grabbed Deerkit in his mouth and fought the current trying to win, he finally put Deerkit into Hawkpaw's waiting paws, and was about to pull himself out, but a log hit him, and he was pulled under and dragged downstream towards Twolegplace.**

 **"Go get him, Lakefall!" Juniperfall shouted**

 **"No if I go I'll be dragged and won't be able to get back." He said back, "He's an even better swimmer then me."**

 **"Wishpaw, NO!" he shouted as she jumped in to try and save her friend**

 **But he was too late, as she was already pulled under, all the time Pinefoot was battling the current, and was making his way back, when he saw Wishpaw dive in, he plunged his head under and grabbed her tail as she went down.**

 **As he pulled her to safety, the cats had astonished looks on their muzzles, until Lakefall and Juniperfall pushed their way to the front and helped them up the stones.**

 **"How did you get back up stream?" Was the question cats all around him.**

 **"Not now, I just want to sleep, just then a RiverClan patrol appeared.**

 **"ThunderClan!" Graystripe shouted, he had joined RiverClan not long ago**

 **"Graystripe it's good to see you!" Shouted Fireheart who had returned with Bramblekit**

 **"Come with us!" Graystripe shouted**

 **ThunderClan crossed the stepping stones and followed the RiverClan patrol to their camp, where when they told their story, Crookedstar allowed them to stay, until they were able to return to their camp, Pinefoot was cleaning himself when Wishpaw came up to him.**

 **"Are you okay?" she asked him**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine I can swim." He said, "But's what's with you jumping into the river!"**

 **"Excuse me!"**

 **"Last time I checked you can't swim!"**

 **"I was trying to save you!"**

 **"I can take care of myself."**

 **"You looked like you were unconscious."**

 **"Well I wasn't!", He snarled, "I can take care of myself, you can't!"**

 **"What!?"**

 **"I don't need this right now!"**

 **"Really, well neither do I!"**

 **The two best friends stalked away from each other, Wishpaw to Spottedpelt and Pinefoot out of the RiverClan camp, Sedgefoot saw her uncle and his friend stalk away from each other after quite a vocal conversation, and decided to follow him.**

 **She found him in a low branch of a tree, just lying there.**

 **"Pinefoot?"**

 **"Go away Sedgepaw."**

 **"Sedgefoot." She corrected him**

 **"Congrats." He said but didn't sound like he meant it**

 **He jumped out of the tree and walked away, and Sedgefoot followed, chattering like a squirrel, behind him, and finally he couldn't take it any more**

 **"Sedgefoot!"**

 **"Yes Pinefoot?"**

 **"Go back to camp, I need to be alone."**

 **Not wanting to argue she complied without complaint, and Pinefoot climbed another tree but this time went to the top, after a while Mousefur joined him.**

 **"Nice view?" she asked him**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"What are you doing up here?"**

 **"Thinking."**

 **"You mean sulking."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You may say your okay with Wishpaw and Spottedpelt being together but really you're not."**

 **"Why can't she see that I love her too?"**

 **"She loves Spottedpelt, you will find love again, my son I promise."**

 **"But I love her."**

 **"I know, but you have you accept the fact and move on, you can still be her friend."**

 **"Okay."**

 **They climbed down together and walked back to the RiverClan camp, Mousefur went to find Lakefall, while Pinefoot looked for his friends, when he found them, they looked at him and walked away, even Hawkpaw.**

 **Feeling dejected he excited the camp again and fell asleep on a tree**

* * *

 **The next morning, Spottedpelt came up to him as he entered the camp, Fireheart and Graystripe went to see the ThunderClan camp, and RiverClan had been kind enough to supply ThunderClan with their own fresh-kill pile.**

 **"Pinefoot?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'm sorry, about last night, but we're having a hunting competition with a few RiverClan warriors want to join? It'll be you, me and our friends, and RiverClan warriors."**

 **"Friends? I don't have any friends."**

 **And with that he stalked away.**


	7. Rekindling

**I used Falling from the best two years as a motivator for this chapter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Five moons had pasted since the fire and ThunderClan returned to their territory, at the gathering Tigerclaw was revealed to be the new leader, and Harepaw now Hareleap was with him, they began meeting at borders and Hareleap was putting ideas in Pinefoot's head that were bad news for ThunderClan.**

 **Such as Wishwish, Hawkheart, and Spottedpelt were never his friends but they were using him, and cats still talked about him being RiverClan behind his back.**

 **And as for matters with Wishwind and Hawkheart, they had turned their backs on him completely making it easier for Hareleap to control him**

 **Pinefoot had begun to tease the one who once bullied him, and Hareleap was pushing to keep doing it.**

 **He had also used all the excuses he could think of to explain his disappearances, when he was meeting Hareleap and he was afraid of what might happen if he talked to Wishpaw and Harepaw**

 **But deep down he knew it was Hareleap's fault not Wishwind's, so he talked to Hawkheart and apologized for his actions, and was forgiven.**

 **He devised a plan to apologize to Wishwish, he hunted a mouse and made sure it had his scent on it, and left in it front of the warriors' den, when Wishwish came out and found the mouse and smelled his scent on it, she was confused.**

 **Then he hid when she was on a walk, and tackled her when she went past him then ran off, when ever she pasted him, or he pasted her, he smiled, now she was getting really confused, it was like he had forgotten everything that happened.**

 **Spottedpelt just told her maybe this was his way of saying sorry, when Pinefoot finally talked to her and said he was sorry, she accepted his apology and saying that the argument was stupid, and they should begin to hang out again.**

 **They set aside time every day to talk to each other and play like they were kits, but one day when they were out playing they ran into Lakefall and Juniperfall and decided to follow them and scare them.**

 **"I didn't tell you everything about Eagle." Lakefall started, "I'm not half-RiverClan half loner."**

 **"Huh? If not that what are you?"**

 **"I'm half-RiverClan, half-SkyClan."**

 **Pinefoot held his breath, what was SkyClan, he didn't have to ask because Juniperfall spoke for him.**

 **"What's SkyClan?"**

 **"It is the lost Clan; the Clan territory was right where Twolegplace is now."**

 **"Wait so all that Twoleg stuff was once trees?!"**

 **"Yeah! It's amazing knowing isn't it!"**

 **"Why has no one told me before!?"**

 **"No one else knows Juniperfall." Lakefall explained, "And you can't tell anyone."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because StarClan says not too, the Clans aren't ready for that yet."**

 **"When will they be."**

 **"I don't know, but promise me you won't tell anyone."**

 **"Okay, I promise."**

 **They walked off still talking, but Pinefoot and Wishwind stayed there, stunned.**

 **"Do you know what this means?" Wishwind asked Pinefoot**

 **"No."**

 **"We can jump high!"**

 **"I already know I can jump high."**

 **They walked off, Wishwind still trying to figure out things that she could do, related to SkyClan, when they got back to camp, Pinefoot had to make sure she knew not to tell anyone.**

 **Pinefoot had to go on patrol immediately and Wishwind had to go a hunting patrol, they said good bye and went on their patrols.**

 **When they got back, the friends met up again, and Pinefoot remembering what had happened at the river, told Wishwind that she needed to learn how to swim, and that he would be teaching, them (Wishwind, Hawkheart, and Spottedpelt) to swim.**

* * *

 **The next morning, they (Pinefoot, Wishwind, Hawkheart, and Spottedpelt) met up at the river, near the sandy hollow, and Pinefoot started to teach them how to swim, at the end of the session Hawkheart and Spottedpelt went back to camp, while Pinefoot pulled Wishwind aside.**

 **"I just want you to know, I love you, I get that you love Spottedpelt, and I respect it, but I just want you to know, I love you."**

 **Wishwind looked stunned, but responded**

 **"Thank you for respecting that." And she licked his cheek and left**

 **Pinefoot looked at the sky and murmured**

 **"Thank you StarClan, for the ability to have her in my life."**

 **And with that he walked away, and headed back to camp, when he got there, Fireheart was organizing patrols, since Bluestar had been a bit woozy since the fire, he had taken initiative and was doing Bluestar's duty for her, minus warrior ceremonies, Cloudpaw had become a warrior and his name was now Cloudtail, and Fireheart had gotten Bramblekit now Bramblepaw has his apprentice.**

 **Brackenfur had gotten Tawnykit now Tawnypaw as an apprentice, Juniperfall's kits had also become apprentices, Deerkit now Deerpaw had become Pinefoot's apprentice, Sunkit now Sunpaw had become Ravenwing's apprentice, and Waspkit had become Willowpelt's apprentice, and Spottedpelt had gotten Thistlepaw.**

 **Brightpaw had become Lostface after she and Swiftpaw went to prove they were ready to be warriors, Lostface had barely survived the attack and Swiftpaw had died, in Pinefoot, Wishwind, Hawkheart, and Spottedpelt's minds he was a warrior and had begun to call him Swiftfoot.**

 **When they called him that, they got weird looks from other cats, but they didn't mind they were calling him by his true name, they all hoped that in StarClan that is what he was being called.**


	8. Updated Allegiances

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bluestar

 **Deputy:** Fireheart **apprentice** Bramblepaw

 **Medicine cat:** Cinderpelt

 **Warriors**

Whitestorm big white tom

Darkstripe sleek black and gray tabby tom

Willowpelt very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes **apprentice** Wasppaw

Frostfur pure snow white she-cat with dark sky-blue eyes

Brindleface pale gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Longtail pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur small dusky brown she-cat with eyes the color of sunlit ice

Juniperfall brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bloodfall Black tom with dark ginger paws and dark ginger tipped tail, ice-blue eyes

Lakefall Big tan tom with a white under belly, white paws, dark blue eyes

Ravenwing small skinny tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail - **apprentice** Sunpaw

Pinefoot Huge brown tabby tom with tan paws, and under belly, with eyes the color of Sunlit ice- **apprentice** Deerpaw

Spottedpelt black-and-white tom with pale amber eyes – **apprentice** Thistlepaw

Sandstorm pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur **apprentice** Tawnypaw

Hawkheart Tan tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Wishwind brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Deerpaw Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw wiry light brown tabby tom with one amber eye, one green eye

Sunpaw golden tabby tom with green eyes

Wasppaw golden and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw lean mottled pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Bramblepaw dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

Speckletail pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenflower pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders**

Smallear gray tom with very small eats, oldest tom in ThunderClan

One-eye pale gray she-cat oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat


	9. Setting out

**Chapter 7**

 **Pinefoot was running, running from Hareleap, as Hareleap caught up to him, he jolted awake, it was only a dream, a dream he'd been having for the past few days, every time Hareleap caught up to him and killed him.**

 **The gathering had been a few days ago and when Hareleap confronted him, and asked him why he wasn't meeting him, and when Pinefoot told him that he knew what he was doing, Hareleap just laughed and walked away.**

 **Pinefoot as he sat there in his nest, and thought about Wishwind, Wishwind was turning into a wonderful swimmer, Hawkheart and Spottedpelt were trying but didn't seem to get it, every time when they got in the water, Wishwind would swim circles around them, Pinefoot still held the title of best swimmer.**

 **But as he was sitting there, thought about her relationship with Spottedpelt and remembered his promise, about how he had promised to take care of Wishwind if anything ever happened to Spottedpelt, but he didn't want to think any longer.**

 **He curled up and fell asleep again, this time waking up not with Hareleap chasing him, but a different cat standing over him.**

 **"WAHH!" Pinefoot screamed**

 **"Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you.**

 **Then Pinefoot recognized the cat**

 **"Lionheart!"**

 **"Greeting Pinefoot." Lionheart mewed**

 **"What are you doing here?" Pinefoot questioned, "I'm not dead, am I?"**

 **"No, I came to give you a prophecy."**

 **"A prophecy?"**

 **"Only on the Pine's strong shoulders may peace in the mountains be found."**

" **Huh?"**

 **"Goodbye Pinefoot, remember."**

 **He jolted awake for the second time that night, but this time he didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he exited the warriors' den and waited for other cats to get up, all the time thinking about the strange prophecy Lionheart had given him.**

 **After a while Wishwind came out of the den and saw him standing there.**

 **"Pinefoot?"**

 **"I need to go Wishwind."**

 **"Huh, go where?"**

 **"I can't tell you."**

 **"Then why didn't you leave already?"**

 **"I needed to tell you."**

 **"But why do you need to leave?"**

 **"I've been called."**

 **He licked her head and started to walk away, but Wishwind stopped him.**

 **"Is this because of me and Spottedpelt?" she asked**

 **"No, I need to do this, do you remember what I was like when I was a kit?"**

 **"Happy, energetic, calm."**

 **"Ok describe me now."**

 **"Grumpy, tired, unrestful."**

 **"Do you want the old me back?**

 **"Yes, but why do you have to leave?"**

 **"StarClan called me, good bye, remember I will always love you.**

 **And with that he set off on his journey, not knowing what would be different things would be when he came back.**


	10. Journey: Part 1

**Chapter 8**

Only on the Pine's strong shoulders may peace be found in the mountains

 **Those were the words repeating in Pinefoot's mind as he set out, after saying goodbye to Wishwind, he had set off in the direction of the mountains, not knowing where he was supposed to go, he thought, that going to the mountains would be a good start.**

 **If they were the wrong mountains, he wasn't sure what he would do, but he would go to the mountains he could see, he wasn't sure how long he would be gone, or what he was supposed to do, but if Lionheart had given him the prophecy he was sure, that he was the Pine that would bring peace to the mountains.**

 **He had to be careful, crossing the other clans' territory, he successfully avoided patrols and didn't hunt until he was out of Clan territory, over the journey he thought about Wishwind, Lakefall, Mousefur, and all the others he left behind to fulfill this prophecy.**

 **He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't realize where he was walking, and he walked right into another cat.**

 **"Ow! Watch where your walking!" the other cat snarled**

 **"Sorry! I was absorbed in my thoughts!"**

 **"That's no excuse." He said as he stalked off**

 **"How rude." Pinefoot muttered as he set off again**

 **When Sundown came Pinefoot went to hunt, he found nothing, he sighed and climbed onto a low branch, when he woke up the next morning he was staring at Wishwind's face.**

 **"WAHHH!" Pinefoot screamed**

 **"Shhh! Be quiet!" she quieted him**

 **"What are you doing here?" he questioned**

 **"I wanted to help you."**

 **"I told you I had to do this myself!"**

 **"I know, I heard I just didn't want you to be alone." She protested**

 **"Your family needs you!"**

 **"No, you need me more."**

 **"Fine just don't slow me down." He agreed**

 **"Slow you down? I caught up with you, didn't I?"**

 **They set off and almost immediately Wishwind asked, where they were going**

 **"I got a prophecy from Lionheart."**

 **"Oh really!" she exclaimed, "What is it?"**

 **He thought**

 _I better tell her, or she won't stop pestering_

 **"Only on the Pine's strong shoulders may peace be found in the mountains."**

 **"Really, so we're headed to the mountains?"**

 **"Yes, couldn't you see that?" he replied grumpily**

 **"Gee, we really need the old you back."**

 **He just scowled, they walked for a little while longer, until Wishwind spoke up.**

 **"Are you hungry?"**

 **"A little."**

 **"Then let's hunt**

 **She walked off, leaving him behind, he stood there for a second, shook his head and followed, he even allowed a small smile.**

 **They caught a rabbit and shared it and set off again, after a while Wishwind asked him, how he got to be so grumpy, they climbed a hill and then he answered.**

 **"I guess, it's Hareleap's fault, I began to meet him at the border, and he told me things… things I'd rather not repeat." He looked away**

 **"What did he say?"**

 **He looked at he and then looked away again.**

 **"I'd rather not say."**

 **"If you keep your anger bottled up inside you'll never be free!" she argued**

 **"Fine, He said that you, Hawkheart, and Spottedpelt were never my friends, and that cats still talked about me being RiverClan behind my back."**

 **"We are your friends, you have to see that, and no one resents you for being RiverClan, they respect you."**

 **"I… just don't know, he said walking away from her**


	11. Journey Part: 2

**Chapter: 9**

 **As Pinefoot walked away from Wishwind, he closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling disappointed with himself and his attitude, he couldn't help it! It was Hareleap's fault he had instilled this doubt inside him.**

 **One, he couldn't get rid of it, he just couldn't, he felt so sad as he walked and hauled himself into a tree, he heard Wishwind following but he didn't turn and or speak to her for the rest of the day, he just stayed in the tree, and thought, this was the second falling out he'd had with her over a short amount of time.**

 **He couldn't believe it! When they were kits everything was fine, they laughed, talked, and played all day, but when the truth about Lakefall came out, everything changed, they started to drift farther apart.**

 **She started hanging out mainly with Spottedpelt and Hawkheart, he was left behind in the dust, with nothing, but being bullied, it didn't change how he felt about her, but he could tell, something was changing about her.**

 **She was prancing after Spottedpelt, and he was left being bullied, he was mad at Spottedpelt, but he didn't show it, he promised to take care of Wishwind if anything ever happened to him, but he couldn't with his attitude.**

 **He needed to change it, his attitude, be light and happy, something he hadn't been in a while, fell asleep, and when he woke up, and Wishwind was still asleep, he went off to hunt by himself, and brought back a rabbit.**

 **But by the time he got back, she was gone, nowhere to be seen, he looked down, knowing his only friend on this journey had left him, choosing, Spottedpelt over him, sure he'd already known that, but this meant that she would always choose him over Pinefoot.**

 **He ate the rabbit in silence, and moved on feeling down, he walked into one of the worst snow storms ever, he keep on walking he wouldn't care if he died, he had nothing to return to, Wishwind had made her choice, and he knew when to admit defeat.**

 **Just as Pinefoot collapsed, he saw cats over him, but he had no energy to fight, he heard them talking.**

" **Who is he?"**

" **I don't know, but he needs help."**

" **We don't know who he is!"**

" **He some cat who needs help."**

 **He passed out, soon after and when he woke up, a cat was standing over him, when the cat realized he was awake, he spoke.**

" **Good, you're awake."**

 **It was a red she-cat with lake-blue eyes.**

" **Who are you? Wh…where am I?"**

" **I'm River that runs into lake, or River, and welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."**

" **The Tribe of Rushing Water?"**

" **Yes, we reside in the mountains."**

" **Mountains?" he jumped up, "Mountains?"**

" **Yes, and you are?"**

" **Pinefoot of ThunderClan."**

" **Pinefoot? That's a strange name."**

" **So is River that runs into lake."**

" **Good point, but mine is a tribe name, and what is ThunderClan?"**

" **My Clan, there are four, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan."**

" **And what kind of name is Pinefoot?"**

" **It's my warrior name; I've known three names in my life time, including my warrior name."**

" **Warrior?"**

" **Yes, there are many ranks in my Clan." He mewed, "Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Deputy, Queen, Elder, Leader."**

" **What names have you known?"**

" **Pinekit, Pinepaw, and Pinefoot."**

" **That is interesting, what are you doing so far away from your Clan?"**

" **I got a call from StarClan."**

" **What is StarClan?"**

" **That is a long story, one I don't have time for."**

" **Why?"**

" **I got called on a quest from StarClan."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Only on the Pine's strong shoulders will peace be found in the mountains."**

" **Well, we need help."**


	12. Journey Part: 3

**Chapter: 10**

 **"What do you need help with?"**

 **"We're being attacked."**

 **"Attacked by what?"**

 **"big things with black coats and a white head."**

 **"Sounds like badgers."**

 **"Badgers?"**

 **"Yeah, we've dealt with them a few times."**

 **"Then you should be the right cat."**

 **"What?" he spluttered out, "I've heard about them never fought them!"**

 **"So, what?"**

 **"SO, WHAT?!"**

 **Everybody in the cave looked at them, a little cat padded over.**

 **"Hi, I'm Brook where small fish swim!"**

 **"Nice to meet you, Brook."**

 **"Thanks! What's your name?"**

 **"Pine…foot." He added after a few seconds**

 **Another cat padded over.**

 **"Hi!" Pinefoot said**

 **"Hello, I am Stoneteller."**

 **"Short for?"**

 **"Teller of pointed stones."**

 **"Ok."**

 **"What can we do for you?"**

 **"He's here to take care of badgers!" River said excitedly**

 **"What are badgers?" asked Brook**

 **"They're the things that have been terrorizing us!"**

 **"You are here to take care of the badgers?" Asked Stoneteller**

 **"Ummm…I don't know."**

 **"Then why are you here?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **Pinefoot looked around the cave.**

 **"Things were so simple when I was home, but now, I need to learn."**

 **"We can teach you." River said**

 **"No, you can't, I need to learn…."**

 **"Learn what?"**

 **"to be my old self."**

 **"Huh?" asked a confused Brook**

 **"My whole life has been ups and downs, I need to learn to deal with things in my own way."**

 **He walked a little bit away.**

 **"What's this you say about badgers?" he asked smiling**

 **"Well." River started**


	13. Journey Part: 4

**Chapter: 11**

 **As River told Pinefoot about the badgers, he looked around the cave, there were kits, queens, and cats by the entrance, then he looked back at River, she had immediately pushed Wishwind out of his mind.**

 **"Is that all you need?" River finished**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Good."**

 **"Can you tell me more about the tribe?" he asked her**

 **"Sure."**

 **And then she went on to describe the different roles in the tribe, after, they went out to look for the badgers, but they ended up playing, he did all the things he used to do with River and was introduce to some new games.**

 **They played into the night and River had to go back to the cave, but Pinefoot stayed out a little bit longer he sat on a stone and thought, he heard a snarling noise behind be, a badger, he just sat there waiting for it to pounce.**

 **When it did, he laid down on his back, and scratched the creatures belly, when he stood up the creature was on the ground breathing hard, he walked over to it, and bit it's neck hard, killing it, he felt like he was going to throw up when he tasted blood, but he shook it off.**

 **He went back to the tribe's cave, and immediately River ran over to him, and took him to Stoneteller.**

 **"What did you do?" asked Stoneteller**

 **"I killed a badger, trust me it's the badgers blood." Pinefoot responded**

 **When Stoneteller cleaned him up and confirmed it was badgers blood, River calmed down, she took him to his nest for the night, said good night and went to her nest.**

 **Pinefoot fell asleep, and expected to wake up in his usual place to dream, but when he woke up he was surrounded by mist.**

 **"Pinefoot." A sounded behind him**

 **"Who are you?" Pinefoot asked the cat**

 **It was a white she-cat with emerald-green eyes**

 **"I am Half Moon, of the tribe of endless hunting, the first Stoneteller."**

 **"Why are you here?"**

 **"You need to back to your Clan!"**

 **"Why, I was sent here for a reason!"**

 **"The badgers will stay away from the Tribe now, but your Clan needs you, danger is coming to the forest Pinefoot, four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest."**

 **"What does it mean? Half Moon tell me what you mean!" he faded away**

* * *

 **ThunderClan Camp**

* * *

 **"Wishwind, you know where Pinefoot is, right?" Firestar asked her**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then I need you to get him, we need him to fight Scourge."**

 **"Yes Firestar."**

 **Wishwind stopped to talk to her family and then ran off.**


	14. Home

**Chapter 12**

 **Pinefoot set out the moment he woke up, he didn't want to say good bye, he hated goodbyes, you would see them again, but he was leaving the comfort of a true friend, one he hadn't had in a long time.**

 **He set out, and began running, after a while, he heard breathing, breathing like someone was asleep, he peaked over a rock and could make out the brown and black body of…Wishwind!**

 **She had heard him, and had woken up, and before he could register it, she was on top of him, he didn't think she had recognized him, so he spoke.**

 **"Wishwind? Can you please get off me?"**

 **She looked stunned**

 **"Pinefoot?"**

 **"In the flesh."**

 **"Why are you here?" she questioned, "Shouldn't you be bringing peace back to the mountains?"**

 **"Been there done that." He simply responded**

 **"Really so fast?"**

 **"Yeah, I just had to kill a badger."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **She had woken someone else, a huge dark brown tabby tom, with eyes the color of sun-lit ice, like him, Pinefoot got in front of Wishwind protecting her, from the same sized tom.**

 **"WHO ARE YOU?" he boomed**

 **"Calm down." The rogue said**

 **"WHO ARE YOU?" Pinefoot repeated**

 **"I am Sadik a rogue."**

 **"Pinefoot stop." Protested Wishwind**

 **"Why is he with you?"**

 **"We met yesterday, trust me he's a friend."**

 **This seemed to calm Pinefoot down, his fur went down as it had been bristling, when they heard a noise behind them, they looked around and there was River, Wishwind hadn't recognized her, as she didn't know her, and got in front of Pinefoot.**

 **"Wishwind, she's a friend."**

 **"Say what now?" Wishwind mewed**

 **Pinefoot walked over to River, and said.**

 **"River that flows into lake of the Tribe of Rushing Water meet my best friend Wishwind of ThunderClan."**

 **"Greetings." River said to Wishwind**

 **"Wishwind, meet River that flows into lake of the Tribe of Rushing Water or River."**

 **"Hi." Wishwind said, "How do you two know each other."**

 **"She's my friend.", "He's my best friend." they said at the same time**

 **They looked at each other, River looked away, but Pinefoot looked at Wishwind and asked her.**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"I came to find you, Tigerstar is dead, he formed TigerClan, and BloodClan is in the forest, Firestar is going to meet him in battle with Windclan as LionClan."**

 **Pinefoot froze in memories of his vision.**

Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest

 **"Then we need to get going." Pinefoot said**

 **"Wait!" protested River, "What about the Tribe."**

 **"They will be safe, you will be safe." Pinefoot reassured her**

 **"What about me? I love you." She sobbed  
"I'm sorry, but the only one I will ever love is Wishwind, I need to go."**

 **Pinefoot turned and started to walk away, crying silently, Wishwind and Sadik followed suite, they crossed ShadowClan and Windclan territories and went back into their own, they were slient the entire way.**

 **When the entered the camp, things were more rushed then usual, when they saw him, everything stopped, and then they all clamored around him asking where he'd been, and if he was okay, Lakefall and Mousefur pushed their way to the front and nuzzled him, happy to see their son**


	15. Broken

**Chapter: 13**

 **Pinefoot was paraded with questions, he just said he went on a quest and didn't want to say anything else, and asked when the battle was.**

 **"Today." Firestar said, "We were just going to leave." He added**

 **The cats nodded.**

 **"Then let's go." Pinefoot said**

 **ThunderClan set out towards Fourtrees and Pinefoot talked to Spottedpelt the whole way.**

 **"I remember the promise I made to you." Pinefoot said, "But I need to you make one to me."**

 **"What?"**

 **"That if I died IF I want you to journey to the mountains to the Tribe of Rushing Water, and tell a cat there, River, that I'm sorry."**

 **"Ok, so you remember your promise?"**

 **"Yes, I do." Pinefoot said smugly**

 **They chatted about different things, and when they got to Fourtrees they stopped waiting for Windclan, Pinefoot was surprised when RiverClan and ShadowClan showed up as, Wishwind had told him that only Windclan was going to fight BloodClan.**

 **Scourge called the Clan cats out, and tried to get them to leave one last time, but Firestar refused, and a battle began, Pinefoot clashed with a huge black and white tom, as big as him, he left the cat to the apprentices' after he had wounded him gravely.**

 **He quickly took up a fight with another black and white tom, he defeated him quickly, but then saw Spottedpelt getting killed by Scourge, Pinefoot ran over and fought Scourge and hit him back, and sat by Spottedpelt in his last moments.**

 **"Spottedpelt stay with me, please."**

 **"No, it's my time." Spottedpelt gasped**

 **"No, you still have to live, for Wishwind."**

 **"No, take care of her honor your promise, please."**

 **"I will." Pinefoot said sobbing**

 **"Promise me." Spottedpelt gasped.**

 **"I promise, I will take care of Wishwind, my friend."**

 **"Thank you, tell her I love her, will you?"**

 **"Yes, I will." But Spottedpelt was already gone, and Pinefoot was left weeping**

 **Pinefoot looked up and saw Scourge and jumped at him.**

 **"YOU KILLED HIM!" he shouted at Scourge**

 **He saw Wishwind, kneeling at Spottedpelt's body, and that pushed him further, as he tried to hit Scourge, he was met by yet another black and white tom, who stopped him, from attacking Scourge he fought the cat with all his might, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Firestar attacking Scourge.**

 **He saw Firestar deliver the final blow, and stopped attacking the black-and-white cat, who stopped attacking him, to witness his leader falling, after a few seconds, a cat from BloodClan yelled.**

 **"RETREAT!" all of BloodClan ran towards Twolegplace, and Pinefoot went over to Wishwind and Spottedpelt's body to comfort her, she put her body against Pinefoot's chest and cried on him.**

 **"I never got to tell him." She sobbed**

 **"Tell him what?"**

 **"I'm expecting his kits"**

 **Despite being shocked Pinefoot still said.**

 **"Then I will take care of them, I will be there father if you will allow it?"**

 **"Yes, I will allow it, thank you."**

 **As Pinefoot slowly lifted Spottedpelt's limp body onto his back, Hawkheart came over to them, to help comfort Wishwind, as they were trekking back to camp, Juniperfall also came over to help, they got back to camp, and Wishwind collapsed.**

 **As she wouldn't move, they all surrounded her to keep her warm, they didn't say another word for the whole day.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **When they woke up the nest morning, they were still in the middle of camp, all surrounding Wishwind as they were the night before, Pinefoot stood up stretch, and went to get food, when he came back Hawkheart and Juniperfall had left, leaving only Wishwind there, still weeping**

 **"Hey, It's okay."**

 **"No, it's not he's dead and he's not coming back!"**

 **"I know, just lean on me."**

 **She leaned on his, still crying and getting his fur wet, but he didn't mind, he just sat there letting her weep on him. When Firestar called him, he tried to move, but he couldn't, he told Firestar he couldn't move, and couldn't go on the patrol, finally he said.**

 **"Wishwind?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"I have to go on patrol, okay and train Deerpaw, I have to move, but Hawkheart will take care of you right now, okay?"**

 **"Ok, go on patrol and train Deerpaw, I'll stay with Hawkheart."**

 **"And if he has to go, go to Juniperfall, Okay?"**

 **"Ok."**

 **"Ok, I'll be back soon."**

 **And he left with the patrol, when he came back, he called Deerpaw to go training.**

 **"Does that mean, you're here to stay?"**

 **"Yes, I was always coming back, to stay, now let's train."**

 **They went to the sandy hollow, and Pinefoot began with catching with what Bloodfall had taught her, when he finished catching up, he continued to teach her, after that, he went back to camp and found Wishwind in the care of the queens.**

 **He told them, that he would take her now as he didn't have any more patrols to go on, but they declined saying that he needed rest too, and they would be taking care of her for the rest of the day, and that he should go sleep.**

 **Not wanting to anger them he did as suggested, and went to his nest only to be woken up a few hours later, by Wishwind requesting to sleep in his nest, as she didn't want to sleep in her own nest because it reminded her of Spottedpelt.**

 **He moved over, to make room for her, as he closed his eyes again he could hear her crying.**

* * *

 **A week had pasted since the battle with BloodClan and Spottedpelt's death, and Wishwind was slowly recovering, she had moved back into her own nest, and had grown closer to Pinefoot, she had realized that there was a lot she didn't know about her friend.**

 **She had always seen him as brave and loyal, but now she was seeing him in a new light, she was seeing him, as that Tribe Cat River did, funny, kind, helpful, brave, caring, he was a good son and a good friend.**

 **He was also a good hunter, a fierce fighter, and a great story-teller probably inherited from Lakefall, he told the story of how he journeyed to the mountains many times, to any cat who would listen.**

 **They hang out more as he was the one Wishwind came to for comforting and he would father her kits, but she had to admit, she didn't think of him as friend any more, not brother either, she couldn't be falling for him, could she?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Pinefoot glared at Hawkheart as he left camp, how dare he suggest he doesn't know anything about siblings, he had Hareleap, and had been treated as a sibling by them all his life, he went to talk to Lakefall, and Mousefur.**

 **"What was that?" asked Lakefall**

 **"I don't know, but how dare he suggest I don't know anything about siblings, I have Hareleap for a brother!"**

 **His parents looked sad at mention of their other son, Hareleap was a touchy subject for them both.**

 **"Maybe you should leave them alone for a little bit." Mousefur suggested**

 **"No, I need to see what's going on." He said standing up**

 **"No, it's better you leave them alone." Protested Lakefall**

 **"Nothing can change my mind, no matter what Hawkheart says, I will always love her."**

 **He walked out of camp to find his friend, he went to one of her favorite places and found her there, and walked slowly up to her/**

 **"Go away Pinefoot."**

 **"No, I won't, you talk, I'll listen." He said laying down next to her**

 **"HOW dare he suggest I don't want these kits! I want these kits more then anything!" she ranted, "I will love them with all my heart and urge them forward when they fall, I will cheer for them." She continued**

 **The whole time Pinefoot sat there listening to her rant, smiling at her beauty, when she realized he was looking at her.**

 **"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

 **"I don't know." He shrugged**

 **"Do you expect me to believe that?"**

 **"I just love you, I always have I always will."**

 **She looked down.**

 **"I don't think I'll ever have a mate again, you're nice but your no"**

 **"No Spottedpelt.", he shrugged, "I know."**

 **"You know? Then why have you been so kind to me?"**

 **"Because I love you."**

 **"You know I've realized something this past few weeks." Wishwind said**

 **"What is it?" he asked**

 **"That you're more then brave and loyal." Pinefoot raised his eyes, "Your kind, caring, helpful."**

 **"So?"**

 **"I mean… I don't know what I mean!" She said running off**

* * *

 **After running for a while, she found Juniperfall who had been looking for her daughter.**

 **"Wishwind what's wrong?" Juniperfall asked**

 **"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore, I'm feeling something different for Pinefoot, I'm fighting with Hawkheart."**

 **"What are you feeling for Pinefoot?"**

 **"I'm recognizing new qualities about him that I haven't before about him, I feel different when I'm around him."**

 **Juniperfall just laughed.**

 **"What's so funny?" Wishwind asked her mother**

 **"You my dear, are in love."**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **When Pinefoot came into camp, two moons later, he saw Hawkheart talking with Swiftkit; he walked over to them and heard their conversation.**

" **Was Spottedpelt my Papa? He heard Swiftkit ask**

" **Yeah." Hawkheart nodded**

 **Swiftkit looked at his paws, "I don't want mama to have kits with Pinefoot."**

" **It's not really up to you." Hawkheart sighed he hadn't even noticed Pinefoot was there, "I know what you mean though. I honestly like Spottedpelt better for her."**

 **Swiftkit sat down and leaned on his uncle, Hawkheart flicked his tail on the kit's pelt, pulling him closer, "I wanna see Papa." the kit mewed**

 **Hawkheart licked his head, "You can always dream of StarClan. Maybe you'll see him there. I know Wishwind does, even though she doesn't say it."**

" **Ok Hawkheart." Swiftkit purred**

 **When they realized Pinefoot was there, it was too late, he was walking to the nursery, they both gulped, Hawkheart was especially worried Pinefoot would tell Wishwind that he had told Swiftkit that Pinefoot wasn't his real father.**

 **When he ran to the nursery he could hear Pinefoot and Wishwind talking silently, he strained to hear them but couldn't, he went back to Swiftkit and waited to be reprimanded like a little kit, when the two came out of the nursery, Swiftkit slinked toward his mother and father.**

" **Hey mama."**

 **A glare from his mother cut him off.**

" **Go back to the nursery Swiftkit." Pinefoot mewed**

" **I don't take orders from you." He hissed**

" **Swiftkit! Don't talk to your father like that!"**

" **He's not my father! I know he's not!" Swiftkit shouted**

" **Don't say that!" Wishwind protested, "Who raised who? Who picked you up when you fell when learning to walk?"**

" **You?"**

" **No, Pinefoot did, he's your father, no cat could've done better."**

 **Then she turned on Hawkheart.**

" **And what's with you? Huh?"**

" **Huh?" Said Hawkheart pretended not to know anything**

" **Don't pretend you don't know anything, Pinefoot heard you talking."**

" **You would believe him over me?"**

" **Yes, he's never lied to me before, and you have."**

" **Oh really, are you sure you don't love him?"**

 **Wishwind looked stunned; she looked back and forth from Hawkheart to Pinefoot, she finally looked down, and hung her head.**

" **I don't know." She finally said**

 **She felt a pelt at her side, and saw Pinefoot standing there, with that look in his eyes, that she loved so much, she raised her ears and licked him on the fore-head.**

" **I love you." She mewed to Pinefoot**

 **His face brightened.**

" **I love you too."**

 **Hawkheart's face drooped, he'd supported Wishwind and Spottedpelt so much, but he saw Pinefoot as a runner, in danger he turned and ran away, Spottedpelt stayed there he didn't run away, he stuck forever, but Pinefoot would run away.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **It had been about a week since Pinefoot and Wishwind became mates, and he had really stopped coming to the nursery even Mudkit and Beekit had started to hate him, he brought food to Wishwind and then left, he trained Deerpaw and went on patrols, got sneered at by Hawkheart and Swiftkit.**

 **Then one, Beekit came over to him, and asked a question that puzzled him.**

" **Why did you stop coming to the nursery?"**

 **He stammered, "Well Mudkit and Swiftkit don't want me there."**

" **No, me and Mudkit want you there, we don't care what Swiftkit thinks." The innocent kit mewed**

" **Really?" he asked**

" **Yeah! we love to play with you."**

" **What about Hawkheart?"**

 **Her face drooped, "He's boring, he's always talking about kin and never plays, you love us, it doesn't matter to us if you're not our real father."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yes, please come to the nursery soon."**

 **He smiled at her innocents and got up, and walked toward the nursery, he turned back and asked her.**

" **Coming?"**

" **Yes!" and she bounded after him**

 **When they got to the nursery, they saw Hawkheart sitting there giving a lecture about kin to Swiftkit and Mudkit who looked like he was going to fall asleep on his paws, Wishwind was curled up in a ball trying to sleep, but due to the boring lecture Hawkheart was giving, couldn't**

" **Don't you have a patrol to go on?" Pinefoot asked the other tom**

" **Umm"**

" **The answer is yes, Graystripe's been calling you."**

 **The tom stalked off towards the deputy, then fuming set off towards the barrier, when he was out of camp, he nudged Wishwind.**

" **He's gone."**

 **She looked up at him, relieved.**

" **Finally, if he went on, I was going to die!"**

" **Really?"**

" **Really, so is it time to eat already?"**

" **No, believe it or not, I came to play."**

" **Come on!" exclaimed an anxious Beekit**

" **I'd better go, tell me when you're hungry and I'll bring you food." He licked her head**

 **Then he padded to the kits excluding Swiftkit, and played until Wishwind called them into the nursery, he got a mouse for her and dropped it off, then went on a hunting patrol, when he came back, he found Hawkheart in the nursery again, giving a speech on kin.**

 **Pinefoot rolled his eyes, and stepped on Hawkheart's tail.**

" **OW! What was that for?" he exclaimed**

" **Kin isn't everything! Stop with all the kin stuff!"**

" **But kin is everything in a clan! Without it where would we be?"**

" **I'm not saying we shouldn't have kin, but you need to stop treating it like the world!"**

 **Hawkheart started to walk out of the nursery, Pinefoot let him, but when he was in the middle of camp, he stopped him again.**

" **Now what?"**

" **I will never run again, stop treating me like the enemy.", Pinefoot hissed, "You are my friend."**

" **I was never your friend!" Hawkheart said loud enough for the whole Clan to hear.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **While Firestar was giving his orders, nobody noticed the big brown warrior starting to cry, Pinefoot started to turn to walk out of camp, when Beekit finally noticed.**

" **Pinefoot what's wrong?" the kit asked**

 **The whole Clan turned to look at him.**

" **I'm leaving."**

" **I don't want you to leave papa."**

" **I'm not your Papa, you know that."**

" **It doesn't matter to me, you take care of me, I couldn't imagine any other cat as my Papa."**

" **I have to go Beekit, I love you."**

 **He started to walk out of camp, but Wishwind's voice stopped him.**

" **If Pinefoot leaves, then I leave."**

" **What? No!" Hawkheart's voice sounds**

" **I'm tired of you trying to control my life!"**

 **She rushed out of camp but Pinefoot was already gone, he had rolled in mud half-way through the territory to stop them following him, so there was no hope in tracking him, Wishwind broke down and started crying, then it hit her, Pinefoot had been crying, it was the first time she had seen him crying.**

 **Sure, it wouldn't help, but the great warrior, had been severely hurt by Hawkheart's words**

 **Pinefoot ran and ran, he ran across ShadowClan territory, he had heard of a Twoleg barn near WindClan territory where a kind loner lived named Barley, that was his destination.**

 **When he reached it, he called the loner's name, and a short black-and-white tom came out.**

" **Yes." Barley asked**

" **I am Pinefoot, I need a place to stay."**

" **Come in, I have plenty of food to share."**

 **Pinefoot nodded and followed Barley into his barn, when he walked in he saw things he didn't even imagine, yellow grass stacked high, a covering on the top of the structure.**

" **What's wrong?" the loner asked**

" **I've never seen anything like this before."**

" **Pretty cool isn't it, Pinefoot is a strange name, where are you from?"**

" **I am from…was from ThunderClan, guess I'll have to shorten it now."**

" **Shorten it why?"**

" **Because I'm not part of ThunderClan anymore, I don't deserve this name, I guess I'll go by Pine."**

" **No, Pinefoot is your name, I refuse to call you anything else."**

" **Ok."**

" **Why did you leave?"**

" **I'd rather not talk about it." Pinefoot said looking ashamed**

" **Ok, I won't force it out of you."**

 **Pinefoot was surprised, he had expected to have had to fight the loner, but Barley was considerably laid back, life here wouldn't be bad at all.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Pinefoot spent the next few weeks at the barn with Barley, he never forgot Runningwind and Spottedpelt's warning, he hated how he had become, scared at the slightest noise, hiding whenever he saw a cat except for Barley.**

 **He only left the barn at night, either to hunt rabbits or run, he had disowned StarClan, they thought they could mess with love, he thought Spottedpelt was jealous just because Wishwind loved him now, whenever Bluestar tried to talk to him in his dreams he would leave.**

 **He had grown quite accustomed to barn life, he would sleep, eat, play with Barley, nap, run, hunt, eat, sleep, there was no patrolling, no deputy to tell him what to do, and best of all no Hawkheart, then one night it all changed for him, the night where Bluestar told him he could change history.**

" **Pinefoot, please listen to me!" the old leader pleaded**

" **No!"**

" **You can save Wishwind!"**

" **What?" he said as he stopped walking**

" **Runningwind and Spottedpelt left out a part of the prophecy!"**

" **Then what's the full one?"**

" **As the wind dies down, the hawk of revenge rises with dawn, but if the pine remains the wind will rise again."**

" **What does it mean!?"**

" **Go home Pinefoot, return to ThunderClan."**

" **How can I go back?"**

" **Go home return to ThunderClan."**

" **Bluestar, don't leave me!"**

 **But she was already gone, and he was in his nest next to Barley, he nudged Barley to wake him, to tell him he needed to leave.**

" **Huh What?" the loner mumbled, "Oh hello Pinefoot, is it time to get up already?"**

" **No, I need to go home."**

" **Home? To ThunderClan?"**

" **Yes."**

" **If that is what you wish, good bye Pinefoot."**

" **Good bye Barley."**

 **Pinefoot leaped down from the stacks of hay, and excited the barn, he had memorized where the WindClan patrol would be at certain times, so he knew how to avoid them, he easily passed through WindClan and ShadowClan territories, and made his way across ThunderClan's.**

 **He entered ThunderClan camp, when no cat was awake, so he padded to the nursery, and waited for Wishwind and the kits to awake, Swiftkit awoke first, and the brown warrior smiled and licked his ear.**

" **Pinefoot?" the kit exclaimed, "Mama wake up Pinefoot is back!"**

 **Wishwind groggily opened to eyes and looked up, when she saw the warrior, brightened.**

" **Pinefoot! You're back!" she exclaimed**

" **Did you really think I was going to stay away?"**

" **I don't know, why did you leave."**

" **I needed to think." He shrugged**

" **You needed a week to think!"**

" **Umm, yes."**

" **At least your back."**

" **Where's Hawkheart?"**

" **He left, for WindClan." She said looking sad**

" **I'm sorry."**

" **It's not your fault."**

" **Yes, it is." Pinefoot protested, "He just wanted to protect you."**

" **But…"**

" **It's fine, I'm sure when I talk to him, all will be forgiven."**

" **But… he hates you!"**

" **Hawkheart holds great fear for the death of his kin. Seeing his sister go is one of his greatest fears ever." Pinefoot said reciting Runningwind's words, "He loves you, and is afraid that you will die."**

" **What?"**

" **But I got a prophecy from Runningwind and Bluestar."**

" **Another prophecy?"**

" **As the wind dies down, the hawk of revenge rises with dawn, but if the pine remains the wind will rise again."**

" **What does that mean."**

" **I thought about it on the way back here, you are the wind, Hawkheart is the hawk of revenge, and I am the pine that remains."**

" **I missed you."**

" **I missed you too."**

" **PAPA!" a little voice shouted and Beekit jumped on Pinefoot's back**

" **Hello, my little Bumble Bee." He said using her nickname**

" **Where were you? I missed you."**

" **I missed you too, I was at a barn with a very friendly loner named Barley."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yeah." He nodded**

" **Can you tell me what it's like?"**

" **Sure."**

 **And he went on to tell Wishwind, Swiftkit, Mudkit, and Beekit all about the barn, when other cats saw him, they met him with cheers, welcoming him back, Lakefall and Mousefur were so happy to see him, they wouldn't let him go on any patrol, they made him sit in the medicine den until Cinderpelt assured them he was fine.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A few days had pasted since Pinefoot's return, and it was time for the gathering, and Pinefoot planned to talk to Hawkheart, truth be told, Pinefoot missed him, he now understood his actions, he want to protect his sister.**

 **He was called to go and headed out with the rest of the group, they arrived at Fourtrees first, and waited, ShadowClan was the next to arrive and then RiverClan, WindClan arrived last, and Pinefoot looked among them for Hawkheart.**

 **He wasn't there, he waited for WindClan to announce that he had joined, but when it was Tallstar's turned, he announced prey and borders, it was a great surprise to ThunderClan when RiverClan announced that Hawkheart had joined them.**

 **He looked among the RiverClan warriors and there Hawkheart was, after the leaders stopped talking, Pinefoot walked over to him.**

" **Hawkheart?"**

" **What do you want?"**

" **I want to apologize for my actions."**

 **Hawkheart looked suspicious**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **I shouldn't have done those things to you, I understand now."**

" **Understand what?"**

" **That all you wanted to do is protect Wishwind, I hope we can be friends, no matter the Clan."**

 **Pinefoot licked him on the shoulder, and Hawkheart bowed his head.**

" **Thank you, my friend."**

" **THUNDERCLAN, let's go!" Firestar's voice sounded**

" **Bye Hawkheart!"**

" **Bye Pinefoot!"**

 **Pinefoot headed out with the rest of ThunderClan, when they arrived back at camp Wishwind came up to him.**

" **Did you see Hawkheart?"**

" **Yes, he came with his new Clan, RiverClan."**

" **RiverClan?"**

" **Yes, instead of WindClan he joined RiverClan."**

" **So, it everything okay? Between you and him?"**

" **Yes, we're friends."**

" **Good, maybe now you can start getting along with Swiftkit?"**

" **Maybe."**

 **Pinefoot went to talk to his mother and father, about his brother, while Wishwind went back to the kits.**

 **Over the next few days, Pinefoot began his usual routine again, training Deerpaw, playing with the kits, bringing food to Wishwind, and doing patrol, today was Deerpaw's warrior assessment along with her siblings.**

 **She passed of course, and Firestar said he would hold the ceremony at sundown, sundown came, and the four sibling's pelts were prickling with anticipation, finally Firestar called the Clan together, Thistlepaw became Thistlefur, Deerpaw became Deertail, Sunpaw became Sunpelt, Wasppaw became Waspheart.**

 **Wishwind and Pinefoot sat with Juniperfall who was watching with pride, she had begun to be interact with Thistlefur, and Thistlefur attitude had become a lot happier.**

" **Soon that will be Swiftkit, Mudkit, and Beekit." Pinefoot whispered to Wishwind**

" **I know."**

" **I know you know."**

 **They both smiled, and laughed, he was sure of it now, he would save Wishwind from whatever fate had planned for her.**


	23. Updated updated allegiances

Updated allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: **Firestar ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, green eyes** Apprentice **Bramblepaw**

Deputy: **Graystripe long-haired gray tom** Apprentice **Swiftpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Cinderpelt dark gray she-ca**

Warriors **:**

 **Lakefall big tan tom with a white under belly, white paw, dark blue eyes** Apprentice **Beepaw**

 **Bloodfall black tom with dark ginger paws and dark ginger tipped tail, ice-blue eyes**

 **Mousefur small dusky brown she-cat with eyes the color of sun-lit ice**

 **Juniperfall brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes** Apprentice **Mudpaw**

 **Ravenwing sleek black tom with a white dash on his chest**

 **Dustpelt dark brown tabby tom**

 **Longtail pale tabby tom with dark black stripes**

 **Sandstorm pale ginger she-cat** Apprentice **Sorrelpaw**

 **Willowpelt very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

 **Pinefoot Huge brown tabby tom with tan paw, and under belly, with eyes the color of sun-lit ice**

 **Wishwind brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, amber eyes**

 **Cloudtail long-haired white tom** Apprentice R **ainpaw**

 **Brackenfur golden tabby tom**

 **Thistlefur wiry light brown tabby tom, one amber, one green eye**

 **Deertail brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sunpelt golden tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Waspheart golden and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom** Apprentice **Sootpaw**

 **Ashfur pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

Apprentices

 **Bramblepaw dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Swiftpaw black-and-white tom with, amber eyes**

 **Beepaw Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes like a bumble bees, pale amber eyes**

 **Mudpaw brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes**

 **Sorrelpaw tortoiseshell-and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rainpaw dark gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Sootpaw lighter gray tom with, amber eyes**

Queens

 **Ferncloud pale gray with darker flecks she-cat, green eyes**

 **Brightheart white she-cat with ginger patches**

 **Goldenflower pale ginger she-cat**

Elders

 **Frostfur beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Dappletail once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Speckletail pale tabby she-cat**

 **One-eye pale gray she-cat oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf**

Cats outside the clans

 **Barley black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest**

 **Smudge plump friendly black-and-white kittypet that lives in a house at the edge of the forest**

 **Hattie pretty brown tabby kittypet who lives in Firestar's former home** **home**


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

" **I'm expecting kits." Wishwind said to Pinefoot**

" **That's great!" purred Pinefoot, "Wishwind?" he asked when he tried to nuzzle her but she backed away.**

" **I...I just need a little time to think, not that I'm not happy, I am, but I… need time to think."**

" **Oh…okay." Pinefoot said**

 **She walked out of camp, and Pinefoot went to tell his parents.**

" **Lakefall, Mousefur!" he mewed**

" **What is it?"**

" **Wishwind is expecting my kits!"**

 **Their expressions brightened, and they congratulated him, he went off to tell Bloodfall, Firestar, Thistlefur, Sunpelt, and Deertail , he then waited for Wishwind to come back, he waited and waited, and then he got worried.**

 **He was about to go look for her, but then she came into camp, he ran up to her and tried to talk to her, but she said she was tired and went to the warriors den to sleep, instead of sleeping in their nest, she slept in Juniperfall's nest.**

 **He tried to talk to her, but again she told him, she needed to think, so he went to Graystripe to ask to be on a hunting patrol to relieve stress, he was sent off on a patrol with Brackenfur, Thistlefur, and Waspheart.**

 **When he came back, Swiftpaw, Mudpaw, and Beepaw were glaring at him, he guessed that Wishwind had told them she was expecting, so he expected to be glared at a lot in the coming moons, so he put his prey on the fresh-kill pile, and went to find her.**

 **When he did she tried to run away again, but he stopped her.**

" **Stop running away from me, please." He pleaded, why do you keep running?"**

" **I can't stop thinking about what Hawkheart said, about me dyeing in kit-birth."**

" **I won't let that happen!"**

" **How can you be sure? Look what happened to Sliverstream!" She protested**

" **I won't let that happen I can't lose you."**

" **I don't want to lose you either!"**

" **Then why do you have your heart set on dying?"**

" **I can't deny StarClan's wishes!"**

" **What about the prophecy Bluestar gave me?"**

" **Didn't she give you the prophecy about me dying?"**

" **No that was Runningwind he forgot to give me the last part of the prophecy."**

" **Which was?"**

" **But if the pine remains the wind will rise again."**

" **So?"**

" **The pine remains you will not die!"**

" **No, it's my destiny, now how about we think of names?"**

" **Ok, I'll love you forever, and I treasure these last moons."**

" **I love you too."**

" **What do you think about Eaglekit?" he asked**

" **That's perfect either for tom or she-cat."**

" **Then that's decided then."**

" **What do you think about Mintkit?"**

" **That's perfect another name or either tom or she-cat."**

" **Then we have our names then!" he exclaimed**

" **So you think it's only going to be two?"**

" **Yes, I have a feeling that it's only going to be two."**

 **They laughed and walked off together, laughing about the past and times they spent in better times with their friends, about how one time Hawkheart had fallen into fox dung, and when Spottedpelt pushed Swiftpaw into the river.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A little while after Wishwind had told Pinefoot she was pregnant, and they had thought of names, Swiftpaw came up to Wishwind and Pinefoot while they were talking.**

" **Wishwind." Swiftpaw started, "Can you come with me?"**

" **Of course, my little warrior." Wishwind nodded, and Pinefoot wasn't gonna let her go alone**

" **Only Wishwind!" the apprentice hissed, "Not you! Go bug someone else. Foxbreath."**

" **Fine." Pinefoot huffed, "Foxbreath, huh." He muttered after they walked away.**

 **He walked over to Graystripe and asked the deputy to be placed on a patrol, Graystripe complied and placed him on a patrol to the RiverClan border, he came back long before Wishwind and Swiftpaw, when they returned he padded out to his mate and sat beside her.**

" **Where did you two go?"**

" **Nowhere," he knew she lied, "We just went out hunting."**

" **Are you sure?" he said teasing her**

" **Yes, Pinefoot! StarClan, you don't need to get protective! Do you really not trust me with my own son?"**

" **From the way he asked, he really doesn't." scoffed the apprentice**

" **I'm just worried," he said, "Can't I be worried?"**

" **Have a little more trust in them." Mudpaw said as he walked up flicking his tail**

 **Beepaw was watching them and didn't say anything but padded away with her siblings when they made their way to the apprentices' den.**

" **I was worried." Pinefoot muttered**

" **Yes, I get it," Wishwind sighed. "I can take care of myself, though."**

 **But he wasn't listening instead he was staring at the apprentices' den.**

" **Nothing I ever do will be good enough for them." He sighed more to himself then Wishwind**

" **But…" Wishwind started**

" **No, I get it, I'm not their father, and there is a fear that Hawkheart instilled in them."**

" **Yes, but" she started again**

" **But I am a warrior can't they have a little respect for me?"**

" **They should, you just rest, I'll talk to them."**

 **He smiled and nodded, and padded into the warriors' den, Wishwind sighed before walking over to the apprentices' den.**

" **Swiftpaw, Mudpaw, Beepaw?"**

" **Yes Wishwind?"**

" **Can you stop treating Pinefoot like fox dung?"**

" **Mom! He deserves to be treated like fox dung!" Swiftpaw protested**

" **No, he doesn't! you just assumed that he was a bad cat from the moment you met him, and Hawkheart instilled a fear in your heart of me dying, if I die it won't be Pinefoot's fault." She ranted, "Just please promise me that if I die you won't blame Pinefoot or your new siblings."**

" **Okay Wishwind." Mudpaw and Beepaw consented**

" **Swiftpaw?"**

" **Okay." He said lying**

 **She purred and left the den, she entered the warriors den and went to her nest and fell asleep, secretly Pinefoot watched her, he was truly savoring every moment he had with her.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Warning! This story now has a different story-line then Schmilroy's Wishpaw's choice**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Moons pasted and Wishwind moved into the nursery, and it came the time for Wishwind to kit, Pinefoot paced outside the nursery waiting for Cinderpelt to call him in.**

" **She wants you." Said Cinderpelt finally walking out**

" **Is…is she." He tried to ask her but she was already walking away**

 **He rushed inside.**

" **Wishwind…"**

 **She looked up at him, smiling, she looked perfectly normal.**

" **How are you?"**

" **Tired." She looked down at the kits, "How about we name them? It's a tom and a she-cat."**

" **How the names we decided on?"**

" **You mean Eaglekit and Mintkit?"**

" **Yes, how about Eaglekit for the tom and Mintkit for the she-kit?"**

" **That's perfect."**

" **Should I call in Swiftpaw, Mudpaw, and Beepaw?"**

" **Yes, if you would."**

 **He walked out and saw them standing there.**

" **Is she okay?" they all asked**

" **Yes, she's fine, and so is your new siblings." He smiled**

 **They rushed past him into the nursery; he heard them exclaim at the sight of their mother and their new siblings, he laughed and walked back into the nursery, the three apprentices rushed up to him.**

" **Pinefoot, we're sorry!"**

" **Sorry for what?" he flustered**

" **Sorry for how we treated you." Swiftpaw choked out**

" **That's okay, you three."**

" **No, it's not! We blamed you for something you don't have any control of."**

" **It's okay; you were only concerned for your mother's safety."**

" **You're really letting it go that easily?"**

" **Yes, if you ever actually got to know me, you'd know, I'm quite easy going."**

" **We should get back to Wishwind and the kits."**

" **Right."**

 **A moon had pasted since Eaglekit and Mintkit's birth, and they two kits were they lively hood of the camp, Eaglekit was quite a prankster and Mintkit was seen helping with his pranks, Squrrielkit sometimes was seen helping them.**

 **Pinefoot and Wishwind had through away the prophecy that Spottedpelt and Runningwind had given them, and Hawkheart's vision, at the gathering Hawkheart approached Pinefoot and was surprised that Wishwind didn't die in kit-birth.**

 **He was told that sometimes prophecies are not fulfilled, and that this was one of them, he also said that Eaglekit and Mintkit were the life of the camp, and he ought to meet them sometime, but Hawkheart said that he had a mate in WindClan and wasn't planning to leave.**

" **WindClan?" Pinefoot had exclaimed**

" **Yes WindClan, I wasn't made for swimming, so I joined the Clan of running." Was the answer he got.**

 **When ThunderClan got home, he told Wishwind about this new discovery he had made, but she said she already knew that he had joined WindClan, but she didn't know that he had a mate, she made her way back to the nursery and he decided to stay up on watch.**

 **The next morning, he went to his nest and fell asleep immediately, Eaglekit and Mintkit awoke him and wanted to play with him, he agreed and heaved himself out of his nest, it felt empty without Wishwind next to him, but she would be i in 5 moons.**

 **He played with Eaglekit and Mintkit for a while, but then Graystripe called him for a patrol, he said his goodbyes, and went on the patrol, he got back and saw that all the kits listening to the elders except for Eaglekit, he heard a commotion behind him and saw Eaglekit running out of the medicine cat den covered in herbs**

 **He chased after him, and caught him until Cinderpelt caught up to them.**

" **Eaglekit, what do you think you're doing?" question Pinefoot**

" **Having fun." He answered**

" **In the medicine den?"**

" **Yes."**

" **That is no place to play!" he scolded, "Eaglekit, what do you have to say for yourself?"**

" **Sorry Cinderpelt." Eaglekit sighed**

" **It's okay, just don't play in the medicine den anymore."**

" **Ok." He lied**

 **Eaglekit ran off to the elders' den, and Pinefoot sighed, life couldn't get any better than this.**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Moons had pasted since Eaglekit's and Mintkit's birth, and they were now Eagleflight and Mintnose, Eagleflight now had his own mate and she was expecting his kits, he and Wishwind were the only ones left of the original trio that had started their adventure.**

 **They had traveled from the forest to the lake together, and had felt Spottedpelt, and Swiftfoot's presence around them when they arrived at their new home, they didn't have any more kits together, just waited for the time they would join their friends in StarClan.**

 **Then the last battle started, the battle between light and dark, and Pinefoot fought as fiercely as a lion, but that didn't stop his from dying at the hands of an old enemy, Tigerstar, he slashed he chest and hit Pinefoot's heart.**

 **But he didn't die immediately, he managed to crawl back to camp and say his goodbyes to Wishwind, before he joined StarClan, he joined the ranks with joy, he saw his father again, Spottedpelt, Swiftfoot, and Hawkheart.**

 **he waited until Wishwind joined him in StarClan, he watched her, live her life, never daunted by his death, he watched his grandchildren grow up, and watched Eagleflight become Eaglestar, he watched Falconstrike succeed Lionblaze as Eaglestar's deputy.**

 **And finally came the day when his love joined him in StarClan, he rejoiced as she did, and welcomed her along with Spottedpelt, Hawkheart, Runningwind, and Juniperfall, and Mudfrost, who had died of greencough.**

 **They waited for their children to join them, and watched the Clans grow and learn, Eaglestar brought a new peace to ThunderClan, and rivaled Firestar's leadership as a good leader, Mintnose came to join them, and so they waited for Eaglestar, they watched him lead his Clan through thick and thin.**

 **They watched him, bring his Clan back from the brick of extinction, when rogues challenged them again, he led the Clans back to the forest, and finally when he lost his ninth life, he joined his family in StarClan.**

 **And Falconstrike took the mantle of leader, becoming Falconstar, and so Pinefoot's family was with him in StarClan, Wishwind had long chosen which tom to be with, she choose Pinefoot, Spottedpelt had felt down when she made this choice.**

 **But rose above it, and congratulated them on having a wonderful family, Pinefoot watched Falconstar lead his Clan with loyalty and pride, he took a mate when he became leader and had kits, but then left the Clan as Pinestar did all those moons ago.**

 **StarClan wished that none of the kits would become like Tigerstar, but when Falconstar came back, after he had been gone for a moon, and explained he needed to go to the tribe to find something out but was back now.**

 **He led his Clan like his father did before him, and raised two amazing kits, name Pinekit after his grandfather, and Stormkit like the old RiverClan leader, Pinekit became Pinefrost and then leader after Fernstar son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart.**

 **Stormkit became Stormheart and then left the Clan and joined the tribe, Pinestar didn't have any kits, and finally the line of Lakefall ended in the Clans, but then Stormheart came back with his tribe mate and kits, and the line of Lakefall began again.**

Pinepaw's determination has ended, this has been an emotionally story for me, because I've had the idea of Pinefoot forever, the sequel about Eaglekit will be up sometime during this week, I want to thank Schmilroy for helping me through this, there were multiple times during these past few weeks when I felt like quitting, but Schmilroy kept me motivated, so thank you, and thank you Schmilroy for allowing me to use Wishwind, and letting me be a part of her story, even if it changed from what you had envisioned.


End file.
